


Forever Fall

by Daisysmartheart



Series: The Kingdom of Daein [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meet the Family, Past Child Abuse, Wakes & Funerals, ahahaha suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: The few days after the Tower, many things happened. Least of all expected was a curious meeting between Micaiah and her potential in-laws.





	Forever Fall

**Author's Note:**

> so that rwby soundtrack huh? funeral angst hit me hard and needed to be explored

Sanaki learned a lot of things after the war. First she learned how corrupt her people were. Then she learned that her sister and father figure wouldn't take a word from liars.

It had been three days after the war had ended in its entirety, and funeral plans had been made for those who died, all of them except for one person had family documented. She didn't realize why, until she did. 'He must have been like us… but with a worse fate.'

She decided to take matters into her own hands, and found Lehran speaking with her sister in hushed, quick sentences. She couldn't catch a sentence, and the words she did catch didn't sound like Tellian. Assuming that they were speaking Ancient Language, she simply decided to wait, not like she had any better use of her time.

When they finally stopped their conversation and noticed she was there, she started to explain her idea. "I want to hold a noble's funeral for him. Even if he had no title but that of a general, I think he deserves as much. I… I hope you two agree, and would be willing to help."

Lehran let out a dry laugh, worn down by days of apathy and regret. "Believe it or not, we were thinking on that ourselves little Sun. He was our dear friend, and we care for him deeply. I promise, we will help."

Four days later, and the day had arrived. Preparations had been made, words had been said and tears had been shed. People from across Tellius had been invited, and most of the key players in the war had come, even Mist and Titania. Most who had come still had some way to defend themselves, and it was claimed that Mist had even dragged Ragnell across the continent to be left in the same place as it's twin, though Sanaki had no proof it was true.

The funeral proper wasn't until tomorrow though, today was just when everyone was coming to exchange stories and mourn as a group. Only the three of them knew it wasn't a true burial, that was to be in Daein, the home of his heart, and according to jokes she had heard Lehran and Naesala trade, his love as well. Leanne and Micaiah had stayed nearly inseparable the entire time, up until those three came in. Three scummy, horrendous people who acted like they had the right to mourn.

The older woman looked to be around fifty, maybe even sixty, and the man around the same age. The younger woman was probably around thirty. Who she assumed to be mother and daughter had the same eyes as him, green, but not warm like Titanias'. Cold in a way that made you know they had motives they wouldn't tell you. The father had no resemblance to him, but the daughter had her fathers' mousy brown hair, though if what Micaiah had told her was correct, that wasn't much of a surprise.

Sanaki slipped over to her sister, dreading what her mind was saying to her. "You don't think they're? No… it can't be?"

Leanne quirked her head at her before looking shocked, just as Micaiah turned towards her, catching the group has three in her sight at the same time. "Let me check. If they are, let's just say they have another thing coming."

The older princess turned to her friend and asked her to stay where she was, and went off to find Lehran, her younger sister following close behind. She tapped the man on the shoulder, and gestured to the triad, and had whatever emotion she had break when his face fell at the sight of them. Quickly their faces turned to blind rage, before turning composed, too quickly to be truly alright.

The group approached the younger woman first, figuring that she would be the easiest to get a reaction out of. She had poorly faked tear streaks on her face, and a rag in her hand. Lehran decided to speak, seeing as the girls would be in a precarious position should they speak. "Ah, hello ma'am. Pray tell, who are you? I don't remember our lost man having many friends, much less a woman."

The woman sniffled "O-oh… you see, he was my dear brother. None of us knew what had happened to him after he up and left... to think this is what his life became."

Micaiah sneered to herself as the mother and father approached. "Oh my baby! My dear boy! What did you do to deserve this fate!"

It was at this that the older herons had enough. In hindsight it made perfect sense for Micaiah to blow up first. "How? How can you so blatantly lie? How in the hells can you speak so callously about the man you essentially sent to his death? I was… I was a fellow general during the war, and we came to be quite close. He told me his secret in exchange for mine. You have done nothing but scold, ridicule, and harm him from the time he was born!" She poked at the mother before continuing, "You kicked him out yourself you lying, cheating whore! All because you were so upset that you went behind your husbands back and got knocked up!"

Lehran had meanwhile turned to the father. "You sir, are a fool for letting your wife walk all over you. You let her get away with so damned much, even kicking out the boy you thought truly was your son."

Sanaki herself only had brief words for the daughter. "I'm sorry. It doesn't even seem like you were that old when everything happened. I can't exactly blame you for it, but you could've done something. Throw a fit, cling to him in tears, anything. But you chose to do nothing. To let your parents send him to his death."

The mother was outraged, the husband looked shocked and the daughter looked surprisingly remorseful. The heron-blooded family locked eyes, and through some weird telepathy, said as one. "You all have no one to blame but yourselves. You sent a man who could've grown up a normal life, have a normal job and live life as he wished to his death."

The mother couldn't take anymore of it, and pulled away the remnants of her family far from the funeral. At the end of it all, Micaiah looked as if she was three steps from collapsing, Lehran looked ready to break down and Sanaki had no clue how to feel. She was conflicted, they had done wrong… but was it justified? Mist ran over, and broke the tension almost immediately, checking to see if her friends were alright.

The false burial was the next day, and ran exactly as planned. The body magicked to look like him was buried, as well as the illusion Alondite. The true blade and body had already been buried days earlier some five hours ride from Nevassa. All three of them tried to look as somber as possible, even though their own mourning had ended the previous day with the defeat of those liars. The three merely stayed together and stayed quiet.

When she was told this story at age 17, Eilene hadn't known how to react. She knew her paternal grandparents were horrendous, but not to that extent. Three minutes after she recovered from her shock, she laughed. To think, her mother, so kind and warm, could turn cruel and cold if her loved ones were mocked or made fools of.


End file.
